toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cretan Bull
Cretan Bull(クレタ·ブル, Kureta buru) Is a rare and deadly Demon Beast that is said to be located in the darkest, most savage region of the Human World, with a powerful capture level of 85, many often try and fail whenever they attempt to capture said beast due to the dangerous rumors that it has. It is said that these beasts are known for roaming in the deepest parts of the Death Season Forest. Appearance Odd even for a beast, this Bull has something else over his skin, something which would normally be under such organ, bones. Despite the fact that it may still possess bones inside its body. Indeed, aside from being big, the Cretan Bull is very scary looking, having a whole multitude of bones covering it like some sort of armor, also contributing to the intimidation factor. In fact, this Bull can intimidate its prey without trying at all, all due to the scary looking armor clad around its structure. Its skin can't be seen, a variation of odd designed bones covering the beast, some human's skulls here and there alongside some beast's skulls, a lot of those located near the bull's neck area. The Cretan Bull's eyes are vermillion red, completing the intimidation factor as these pupils and the beast's mouth are the only visible thing. Strangely for a Bull, its horns are much more big than the normal, having a circular shape by going back into the beast's head and then pointing front-wards. Several bones on the spine are very sharp, going as a row down to the middle of the beast's tail, it also has bone-wings, unknown if it can use them for flight or not. Behavior Most of the Cretan Bull often show themselves forming different kinds of herds, each of them lead by an alpha who protects them as if they were family. Due to this, some are very territorial when they find strangers or other beasts coming into their homes. Cretan bulls at young ages are shown to be very friendly, especially the young female calfs as they often play around with the other younglings, while the young males are often training with their fathers, making sure that they would become strong to protect their own herd one day. When enraged, all of the bones that grow, including the skulls, change colors as the rage causes a reaction inside their bodies, resulting in the white becoming more black as they show to become more demonic than ever. Powers & Abilities Immense Durability: Due to the bones that the Bull shows to have on it's body, they are shown to be very capable to taking on powerful hits and even delivering them too. It has been shown that any beast that attempted to deliver a blow or try to bite down on the bull resulted in themselves being injured due to the sharp bones on the Bull. Even when the bones are removed from the body, it is shown that the hide of the Cretan Bull are shown to be extremely difficult to cut, even by expert chefs without a proper cooking method. As Food Although it doesn't show, the Cretan bulls are very muscular once the bones that naturally grow on their bodies are broken or peeled off. The meat of the Cretan Bull is said to be very tender and moist due to the constant training that over time softens up the meats of their bodies, allowing a natural amino acid to pour in with the adrenaline, and make the meat even more tasty once they have been defeated in battle. Special Preparation Ingredient In order to prepare the body of the Cretan Bulls, one must start by allowing it to harm itself, if someone would try to do direct harm to it, then the meat would toughen. Without directly hitting it, the person must allow the bull to take hits when it attempts to attack him, which will release the amino acid and tenderize it's meat. The more damage it takes, the more tender it's meat will be once it finally exhausts itself and collapses from exhaustion. To cook the meat, there are specific areas that can be cut that can have different parts of meat, similar to that of a cow or pig. Each part is edible once a chef removes either removes the meat off the bones or cooks it along with it. Category:Demon Beast Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Trial of Pilgrimage Category:Phantom's bestiary